


Magical Mishaps

by Luffles424



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 19:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor messes with Loki's potion without his knowledge. And Loki makes a radical change due to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in Howl's Moving Castle where Howl's hair changes colors.

Loki first catches sight of Thor hurrying down the hallway away from his room. His shoulders are hunched and he looks around worriedly. Loki watches him with suspicion.

“Brother!” he calls, smiling. “Whatever were you looking for here?”

Thor stops, keeping his back to him for moment. Finally he turns to his brother, beaming.

“I was only looking for you brother! What do you think of going bilgesnipe hunting?” Thor spreads his arms, approaching Loki.

Loki purses his lips. “And that required you going into my room?”

“Well…” Thor shrugs. “You could’ve been ignoring me again or something. You do that a lot. Especially when you bury yourself in those ancient texts.” Thor grins and throws his arm around his brother’s shoulder.

Loki rolls his eyes and pushes Thor away, but to no avail. “Brother please, you know how I feel about you going in there. Did you touch anything? You know what happened last time. You nearly destroyed 3 floors.”

Thor laughs, “Of course I haven’t. Now if you won’t go hunting with me then I will take my leave.”

Thor grins and hurries back down the hallway and around the corner. Loki eyes his retreating figure suspiciously.

“You did something brother,” he murmurs, heading to his room.

He opens the door cautiously. When nothing happens he steps into his room. He looks around and everything looks the same as when he had left. Double checking that nothing looks odd, he finally relaxes and walks to his desk. He sets about working through his newest spell book.  
\------------------------------------  
As the sun begins to set Loki closes his book. He rubs his eyes and stands. He sighs, running his hand through his hair. The spells in the new book are proving to be more difficult than he’d thought. He runs his hand through his golden hair and approaches his empty bath. He waves his hand over it and it slowly fills with steaming water. He looks through the vials above the tub and dumps a few into the water. He strips out of his clothes and slides into the water. He sinks under the water for a moment. When he comes back up he pushes his hair out of his face. He catches something on his hand as he puts it down. He examines his hands closer and they’re both smeared a dark blue. His eyes widen with a rising panic. He rises quickly and begins quickly checking through the vials. Most of them have been switched or mixed in bad combinations. He stumbles out of the tub and runs to the mirror.

His mouth drops in utter astonishment. His once golden hair is now a bright orange. His scream is blood curdling. 

Even 5 floors down and on the opposite side of the palace, Thor can hear it. He cringes. He’s going to get it when Loki hunts him down.

Loki searches out a towel and then he’s gone, and appearing in various places around the palace until he finally comes face to face with Thor.

“Look at this!” Loki screeches, pulling at his hair. “What did you do?!”

Thor fidgets. “I was looking for something. I bumped one of the vials and they all fell. I tried to put them back.”

Loki collapses to his knees. “You… You ruined it... My hair… Ruined.”

“Loki…” Thor sighs and kneels down. “It does not look that bad brother. I rather like it.”

Loki stares at him blankly. His hair hanging lankly around his face, it darkens to purple then finally black. He slumps farther forward. Thor rolls his eyes. 

“Brother, please. You are far too concerned with your looks. It is not as bad as you think,” Thor pushes Loki’s hair back. “See? It looks good like that. Come now, off the floor.”

Thor grabs Loki under his arms and hauls him up. Loki lets himself be dragged through the palace back to his room. He sets him on his bed. 

“Come now brother. Cheer up. I’m sure you can fix it. Or make this work. I think you look quite fetching with black hair.”

Loki stares back at him despondently for a moment before flopping back onto the bed and curling up. Thor sighs, defeated and turns to leave.

“I truly am sorry brother,” he says from the doorway then leaves Loki to himself.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Thor doesn’t see Loki for a week after the hair incident. No one does. No one even has any suspicious misfortune that week. Finally after 9 days Loki emerges and shocks everyone with a radically new look.

He sports his now dark hair slicked back. And rather than his lighter blue colored armor, it’s now blacks and greens, with gold and silver plates.

Thor grins when he sees his brother, happy that he’s finally emerged. “Brother!”

Loki regards him coolly. “You simply could’ve told me you messed up my things. At least this would not have happened.” He gestured to his hair.

“But brother! I like this new look! It is very fitting for you,” Thor throws his arm around Loki. “Come, let us celebrate your wonderful new look and the end of your self-pity.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “You won’t let me say no, will you brother?” The corner of his mouth quirks up.

Thor’s eyes shine as he shakes his head. Loki laughs and allows himself to be dragged through the halls.


End file.
